


relatablestephaniebrown

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Series: Socialite Central [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, I realized this should not be rated g just bc of the language lol, also I'm a Big Supporter of Hayley Kiyoko as a Cassandra Cain facecast, also nonbinary tim drake :), no, will I ever be able to top this fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>carrnillacornstein:		whos that in the bg</p><p>brucewayneplsadoptme: 	the one way back in the corner who looks like a strong breeze could knock them over? that's tim</p><p>carrnillacornstein:	 i kno who tim is mako, omfg. I wanna know whos the girl next to him thats stuffing fruit tarts in her purse</p>
            </blockquote>





	relatablestephaniebrown

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of my catfam... media AU, I guess, idk what to call this but I'm in love with it

> [A picture of Dick Grayson and Cassandra Cain taken from the rear; Dick has his suit jacket carelessly dangling from one hand and the other arm is draped over Cassandra's shoulders. She's stretching up slightly on her tiptoes, and he has his head tilted obligingly to listen to whatever it is she's saying.]

**brucewayneplsadoptme:** it's honestly rude how nice their butts are

 **bat-daddy-97:** grayson could give nightwing a run for his money imo

 **carrnillacornstein:** whos that in the bg

 **brucewayneplsadoptme:** the one way back in the corner who looks like a strong breeze could knock them over? that's tim

 **carrnillacornstein:** i kno who tim is mako, omfg. I wanna know whos the girl next to him thats stuffing fruit tarts in her purse

 **bat-daddy-97:** OH MY GOD

 **batbratitude:** I think that's that stephanie brown chick???? sc did [an article](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7936459) on her fam a few wks ago

 **brucewayneplsadoptme:** lbr guys, we want to think we'd be super classy and on top of things if we attended one of these shindigs, but we'd all be stuffing fruit tarts in our purses too

 

 

 

> [A picture of Tim Drake, teeth gritted and a strained smile on their face, as a red-faced, middle-aged man- photographed in the middle of a word- claps them on the back. The picture is clearly scanned in from a tabloid paper, having bright purple text splashed across the bottom reading "MOMENTS BEFORE HE EXPLODES".]

**justiceleek:** did you guys see this article apparently tim went off on some dude for misgendering them (which the article turns around and does too lol fuckin tabloids)

 **batbratitude:** [A zoomed in version of the pic above, focused on the blonde girl standing at tim's shoulder. She's rubbing at her nose with her middle finger, one eyebrow raised rather pointedly.]

stephanie brown strikes again

 

 

 

> [A picture of Stephanie Brown wearing a bright yellow sundress and purple converse, resting her elbow on Damian Wayne's head as she talks to one of Gotham's other teenage socialites. Damian looks exasperated and a tad annoyed, but he's tolerating the disrespect with remarkable ease.]
> 
> [A picture of Stephanie Brown and Tim Drake with matching judgemental faces and technically-illegal martinis in their hands. The banner in the background places the picture as being from nearly a year ago.]
> 
> [An old selfie from Cassandra Cain's instagram; she and a blonde girl are wearing those fake Batman cowls they sell in the toy section of Wal-Mart, both baring their teeth and cocking their arms for a punch. The blonde is now easily recognizable as Stephanie Brown, though no one had been sure who she was when the picture had originally been posted.]
> 
> [A picture with Dick Grayson slumped back in his chair, over-dramatically draping an arm across his face in defeat, while Damian Wayne stands on his chair, flexing his arms with a haughty look on his face. It's a familiar scene, taken right after their infamous arm wrestling match, but this one is taken from a different angle, putting more emphasis on where Duke Thomas stands in the background—he's smugly accepting twenties from Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown, both with annoyed expressions on their faces.]

**brucewayneplsadoptme:** how have none of us noticed her before now????? she's like bffs with the waynes, and I think I'm in love with her.............................

 **bat-daddy-97:** if I weren't hella gay I'd be in love too tbh

 **justiceleek:** I know, I was going through tim's fb and found a few pics from a couple years ago that make it look like an awful lot like they used to date like how tf did we miss that

 **r-bin-n-the-bat:** u were probably in denial that they could date anyone other than u lmao

 **justiceleek:** fuck off loraine

 **r-bin-n-the-bat:** [that picture of Stephanie Brown sort-of-subtly flipping that guy off]

bite me, jessie

 

 

 

 

> [A picture of Stephanie Brown and Cassandra Cain, Cassandra leaning in to take a bite of a strawberry Stephanie had probably just been trying to hand to her, based on the way her head is thrown back in laughter as Cassandra smirks.]

**carrnillacornstein:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **metropolisborn-gothamraised:** GAL PALS

 **brucewayneplsadoptme:** you know that meme, the one with all the dudes coming out to their dad and the only one in the house who likes girls being the girl? literally the waynes

 **carrnillacornstein:** dick is probably bi  & tims entire life is a giant fuck u to the gender binary, but like, I feel u

 

 

 

> [A photo set of Cassandra Cain and Stephanie Brown sitting next to each other at a Hasigawa-Kyle sponsored charity event; gradually throughout the set Stephanie falls asleep, slouching sideways against Cassandra's shoulder. Her mouth is open, and she's quite possibly drooling. Cassandra appears to not move throughout the pictures, face stoic and hands clasped in her lap, but in the very last picture there's a sticky note stuck to Stephanie's forehead that reads "Someone should have started studying for their genetics exam before midnight last night," and she's smirking just a little bit.]

**batbratitude:** they're..... so gay............

 **r-bin-n-the-bat:** and steph is so #relatable

 **batbratitude:** FUCK I KNOW!!! IT'S RIDICULOUS

 **justiceleek:** it's like one day she woke up and thought "my moms r fcukign rich I can do whatever I want lmao"

**carrnillacornstein:** _#she's so pretty too like wtf_

leek have u finally moved on from tim???

 **justiceleek:** have you moved on from laura just bc you think cass cain is the reincarnation of sappho??? leave me and my obsessive crush on a minor local celebrity alone

 

 

 

 **brucewayneplsadoptme:** if I was thinking about making a blog about Stephanie would any of you fuckers be interested

 **batbratitude:** what kind of blog????

 **brucewayneplsadoptme:** I may have just made a sideblog with the url 'relatablestephaniebrown'

 **justiceleek:** god bless you, mako

 

 

 

> [A picture of Stephanie Brown, visibly cooing and snapping a picture on her cellphone.]

**relatablestephaniebrown:** when cassandra cain exists anywhere in ur vicinity

 

 

 

> [A picture of Stephanie Brown, making a face and prodding tentatively at her plate with her fork.]

**relatablestephaniebrown:** when dad cooks 'n' u don't wanna tell him it's burnt but like. it's burnt.

 

 

 

> [The picture of Stephanie and Tim with matching bitch faces (martinis cropped out).]

**relatablestephaniebrown:** when u 'n' ur bff judge other ppl. 2gether.

 

 

 

> [A picture of Stephanie Brown, seconds from faceplanting on her way into a gala.]

**relatablestephaniebrown:** when u tryin' 2 impress a girl 'n' u wear heels that r way 2 high for u

 

 

 

> [A picture of Stephanie Brown, clearly taken on someone's cellphone at her college campus. She's wearing sweatpants, hair in a messy bun, and is carrying all of her books under one arm as she chugs a Red Bull.]

**relatablestephaniebrown:** when finals week exists anywhere in ur vicinity

 

 

 

 **brucewayneplsadoptme:** GUYS, BUZZFEED WROTE AN ARTICLE ABOUT MY STEPHANIE BROWN BLOG, I'VE HIT THE BIG TIME

 **bat-daddy-97:** do you really have four thousand followers on there??? that's almost as many as my blog full of pics of nightwing's butt

 

 

 

> [A video post: Stephanie Brown looks up from her conversation with Damian, brushing a strand of hair back behind her ear, and her brow furrows for a moment to find a camera in her face; then it straightens out in understanding, and she points across the room. "My moms are over there," she tells the interviewer, smiling.
> 
> "I'm actually here to talk to you," the person behind the camera says, laughing a bit. "Stephanie, how does it feel to be a meme?"
> 
> Her head cocks to the side, eyes narrowing, and her mouth twists to the side in something between amusement and confusion. "What are you talking about?"
> 
> "Haven't you—Have you not heard about the 'relatablestephaniebrown' blog on tumblr?"
> 
> There a couple seconds of Stephanie looking confused but intrigued (Damian, in the background, rolls his eyes and slouches back in his chair), and then the interviewer holds out their phone to Stephanie. She scrolls through the blog for thirty seconds, face slowly lighting up with glee, until she finally leaps to her feet and spins on her heel. "TIM!" She shouts, waving the phone. "TIM, OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME I WAS A MEME!"]

**relatablestephaniebrown:** when u find out ur a meme 'n' ur interweb savvy bff didn't bother 2 tell u

 


End file.
